


Worry

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is a male here, F/M, Gen, I had fun tho, M/M, Multi, Other, Yandere, only mentions tbh, rip reader, yandere! claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Reader has been more nervous lately.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> hit us with that prompt 7 with claude !!  
Prompt: 7. “I love watching you sleep. You make the cutest faces!”

Recently, it had been rather difficult for you to sleep.

You could never shake the feeling that someone was watching you within the monastery, and you didn't like it.

You’d complained to Hilda and Lorenz multiple times about it, but they insisted that you were just overreacting and nothing was going on.

The growing discomfort in your own room was starting to get really annoying, and you were a few steps away from having Mr. Byleth watch your damned room at night.

So, you decided to set a trap. You’d pretend to sleep and see if anyone came into your room.

The crickets were loud, the night was uneasy, and you couldn’t stop shaking.

You heard a loud creek. A footstep. You wouldn’t have been able to hear it if you weren’t specifically shooting to hear any form of noise.

A deep chuckle resonated throughout the room. An all too familiar voice rang out in a hushed whisper, **“I love watching you sleep. You make the cutest faces...”**

It was Claude.


End file.
